


1-D

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e04 4-D, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-29
Updated: 2004-09-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: The point only she will ever know is that.she killed him.





	1-D

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

CATEGORY: V, A, DRR (huh?), 355 words  
SUMMARY: The point only she will ever know is that...she killed him. FEEDBACK: Warmly appreciated and encouraged WEBSITE: <http://thesketchfiles.bravehost.com> DISCLAIMER: _YAWN_ Oh, no, they're not mine so don't come running to me with complaints! Chris Carter, Fox, 1013 yadda, yadda, yadda own 'em. No infringement intended.  
ARCHIVE: The greatest gift any writer could beg for, but just let me know where so I can visit :) 

* * *

She turns over and over. 

No room for sleep or dreams in the cold bed due to the agitated movements of her body. 

No place for rest in the room where each shadow resembles the image that continues to haunt her. 

Him. In the hospital bed. Injured. Paralysed. 

Dying. 

The events play over in her head and she turns yet again, trying to hide from what she knows happens. 

Of course, it all ended happily, but that's never the point. The point only she will ever know is that he _did_ die. 

And she killed him. 

With the simple flick of a switch she'd put every ounce of conceivable faith in her extraordinary theory, and prayed that it would bring him back to her. She's spoken with Dana (who seems to have no memory of that fortnight) since and tried to put it all in perspective, but even the scientist-turned-believer finds it hard to comprehend the tale - only able to offer, "If that's true, and that really did happen, maybe you should just be thankful that you got him back. That you're both still alive." 

The sadness of much worse pain and loss in the other woman's eyes had made her feel guilty for ever bringing it up, so now she suffers alone \- tales of slit throats and shot agents and human tongues in `potted meat' sandwiches all served up by Irwin Lukesh playing out as her nightmare, whilst phrases on computer screens reading `LUKESH KILLED YOU TRIED KILL ME` and '2 DOGGETTS CANT BE IN 1 WORLD YOU CAN FIX' flicker in her mind to remind her that it actually wasn't her Doggett she pulled the plug on. 

It'll take time for the shadows to recede and the image of his life drifting away to disintergrate, but for now she must try to anchor herself to the one comforting fact: 

At least, in death, neither the Monica Reyes or John Doggett of the parallel universe will ever have to be without the other, just as she hopes, in life, to spend the rest of eternity with her John Doggett of this world. 

**THE END**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WHAT THE F &$%@#?!?!?!? I wrote a DRR? Did I get abducted by aliens or something? Well, I tried. DRR fans I apologise \- I'm an MSR shipper through-and-through and whilst I think Doggett & Reyes should be together, this is a little out of my realm of either writing or reading. The idea just lodged in my brain and I knew I had to extract it quickly - LOL :)   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to XSketch


End file.
